


More than Enough

by ARoneshooter



Category: Ensemble Stars, I-Chuu( アイチュウ)
Genre: Gen, Kaoru POV, M/M, drabble without plot, forever drabble wip rip, im confused myself, straight to the point, this is really crappy, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoneshooter/pseuds/ARoneshooter
Summary: Kaoru lost his mother; he yearn his mother love and found it on certain figure; Honoki Toya, that's it. (As always what is summary im suck lol and im sorry for any grammatical errors :")) )





	

"Toya, here you are, I was looking for you, you know." A tall man approached us. I assumed he is Toya-san aqcuintance. 

"Tsubaki, ah I'm sorry I didn't inform you"

"That's okay, by the way who is he?"

He half-glaring me, wow scary. I immediately introduce myself "  
There's no need for you to give me that look~ I am sorry for my late introduction, I'm Hakaze Kaoru, recently became Toya-san's friend and I'm an idol like you too." What a long intro I said. 

This man just go 'oh' but eventually introducing himself. "I'm Rindo Tsubaki, nice to meet ya." I nodded.

Toya-san got up from his chair, looking at me apologetically. You do nothing for giving me such smile I thought. "Kaoru-kun, it seems that I should go now, see you"

"Yeah~ hope we will meet again, Toya-san~"

Looking at them, I know there are something more between them. Though, I'm well-aware that you, Toya-san, already have someone by your side and I know you only see me as a younger brother figure more or less, but your existence to me means something else, greater. As I would probably chained and looking for false reality if I never met you, playing half-assed dating with numerous girls in order to fill this gaping hole in my heart, this void that longing for love. Back then, I only saw you as motherly-figure, eventhough you are a man. But now I couldn't deny your angelic face and your warm assurance which outshined the hollow that always been haunted my heart. Now, here I am, looking at your fleeting figure in someone else's hand, carried you away in this winter night. How sad. But my face lit up as I see you smile for me in this parted way.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make complete one-shoot about this when inspiration struck me like a thunder orz
> 
> i dunno why i write this... i dont understand myself _(:"3_


End file.
